(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for displaying guidance information for showing the way in large-scale facilities such as airport terminals, large stations, medical institutions, amusement parks and expositions.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the above large-scale facilities, display panels for guiding customers using those are provided. On the display panel, to show the position and direction of a required place, an arrow showing the name and direction of the place is indicated.
For example, in an airport, when a customer receives a boarding pass at a check counter, he/she checks a boarding plane by this boarding pass. Based on this, after checking the departure time and the boarding gate of the plane from a display panel, he/she finds the position of the gate from a display panel provided in the airport. In a large station, when a customer checks the arrival platform of a train to be taken on a timetable display panel, he/she recognizes the direction of the platform at which he/she is to take the train based on a display panel showing the directions of the platforms, going to the platform according to the instruction to reach there.
As shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-31538, in a prior art in which route guidance is displayed on a portable terminal carried by a user, the user himself/herself must input his/her destination. Not everybody can obtain information easily.